1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to juvenile products, such as child car seats for use by children and their caregivers, and more particularly to adjustment mechanisms for use in connection with such products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Juvenile products are widely used by caregivers. Many of those products, such as car seats, have portions that occasionally need adjustment to accommodate children of different sizes. It is generally desired that such adjustment be quick and easy for the caregiver, but result in a secure adjustment.
While various devices have been used in the past to accomplish such adjustment, most of those prior art devices have been lacking in ease of adjustments, security, or both.
In sum, the prior art devices do not provide the important advantages of allowing the desired easy and secure adjustment of juvenile products, such as heard rest portions of child car seats and/or restraints.